New Alexandria
by ihatenjoi
Summary: A low orbit drop into the heart of New Alexandria leaves a young ODST and his squad members surrounded by Covenant. As the city around them is invaded, glassed, and bombed, these lone soldiers head for the ONI HQ. But evac won't be easy.


Earth, Chicago

December, 27, 2551

08:00

He looked over his shoulder one last time, looking at his mom and dad. He gave one last wave goodbye before turning back to the walk way that would lead him to the military transport department. He had on his back pack, and totted a large, bulging duffle bag. Civilian clothing he knew he didn't need. He'd never wear them again. The past two weeks of leave would probably be the last care free moments he ever had. He was certain he'd complete his training and get shipped to some distant planet where he'd meet his fate to the hands of a random alien.

How could he be optimistic? It was all over the news. One world after another fell to the Covenant. Earth, Reach and a small handful of inner colonies was all that remained. And it was an overwhelming obligation for him to step up and fight-though he doubted he'd return. His parents told him they'ed wait for him to come home, yet he never had the heart to tell them he didn't think he would. He wouldn't leave the burden of those words on their shoulders.

He met the end of the walk way, and stepped into the bay area of a Pelican Drop ship. It was one of the dozens that would be departing today. Every one of them packed with either Marines heading to an ODST training out post, or young men and women on their way to basic. He was heading to his future as an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, along with one of his closest friends, Jaden Monroe, a dear friend of his since his childhood.

They stowed their belongings in the over head compartment and sat down next to each other, taking the two closest seats to the cockpit. He remained silent as the rest of the passengers filed into the bay and took their seats. He sized them, who he felt would wash out and who he thought would make it. Some of them seemed to fragile to even be Military Police, but if they could go through basic and become Marines, then maybe they had a chance.

"How you holding up?" Jaden asked, giving him a slight punch on the leg. He shook his thoughts away.

"Probably better than you. I feel fine."

She cocked her head, "whats that supposed to mean, Mitch?"

"Who was it that puked on me our first day of basic?" He chuckled a bit.

Jaden was a loud, active person. Through out their child hood, she was always the one to introduce him to people. She could never sit still, but their first day of basic training, he saw a side of her he didn't know existed. She was quiet, sickly and unbelievably slow. Something she never was of course. Becoming a Marine changed her. Before they went in, she was thin and had an unnaturally white skin tone. Dark black hair that came down to her chest. Now, she stood up straight, had a more built figure and her hair was obviously at regulation length. Her skin tanned well, giving her more of a 'southern' look. The only thing they hadn't changed was the color of her eyes. But even now days he saw something different in those deep blues of hers. To say the least, Mitch was scarred to death for her. What would she be after becoming an ODST? Would she even make it? And if she did, what would this war do to her?

His thoughts of his friend forced him to examine himself. Jaden was one of maybe five people he actually knew. This was because of his quiet personality. His GPA and grades were always amazing because of this. Determination ran through him. He was told by his father at a young age to never give up. "People want to see you fail, just so they won't be alone", those were the words that became embedded in him. He was always sure of himself too. He ran track and worked out everyday all four years of high school. When ever he was asked what he wanted to when he grew up, he'd say "i'll be a soldier." He knew this was him, so he prepped for it. He kept his blonde hair at a buzz cut, and trained his body and mind.

He felt the Pelican jerk up and move into the sky, just as the bay door began to close. It clamped shut, leaving the sun's bright rays on the outside of their transport. It was eight o'clock in the morning and he was surrounded by strangers. "Perfect time to take a nap" he told himself. Mitch patted Jaden on the leg, looked her the eyes, then began to doze off.

"Move it magots! Get the hell off this Pelican! Grab your shit and move!" Mitch's eyes jerked open, and he instinctively clenched his fists. He looked up, he was the only one still sitting. "What the hell did I just say? Move your ass now!" He stood up and grabbed his bags then filed out of the drop ship along with the rest of them. It was dark out, the sun had set. All around him were Pelicans, Falcons, Scorpions and several olive drab tents. In the distance he heard gun fire, probably coming from a live fire exercise, but he didn't stop to think about it.

As a matter of fact he couldn't think of much before the drill sergeant that shook him from his sleep was in his face screaming. "Move it magot! Move!" He fired blank rounds from an M6 modle pistol as motivation to keep him moving forward, then stepped away to "motivate" another young soldier. _I knew this wouldn't be easy. _The thought was more of a way to ease his mind, rather than complain.Mitch pushed forward until every one was inside a large tent. Cots and small metal drawers lined the walls, each labeled with a name.

He found the cot with his name on it, and stood there-anticipating the next move. The drill sergeant that had been in his face yelling had followed him in, and now paced the open space inside the tent. "Every single one of you is worthless. All of your probably think you can change the tide of war. No! You cannot! Not yet. By the end of these next ten weeks, we will see who is worth anything and who is just another wash out!" The drill sergeant stepped infront of Mitch. "Whats your name and rank?" He gave no hesitation in his reply, "Private Mitch Lang, sir!" Mitch was standing straighter than he ever had, and refused his bodies natural tendency to look the man in the eyes.

"You just come out'a basic boy?" The instructor inquired.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, then you won't mind a seven mile jog?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Then drop your shit, get outside and run!"

Mitch did as ordered, he ever ran out of then tent. The instructor was right behind him, still firing blanks. "Next time you take a nap, it's because I let you take one, you got that sleeping beauty?" _Good thing I slept on my way here._ "Sir, yes sir!" He ran for what seemed like hours, laps and laps around the whole complex. He took this time to familiarize himself with the camp. Mess hall on the far left corner, medical bay just a few tents away from the that, and an armory close to the tent he resided in. Ten weeks, this would be his home for ten weeks.

Mitch's eyes began to open. Small flickers of light moved infront of his blurry vision until he could see clearly. Everything was distorted and the only thing he could identify was distant gun fire. He could identify figures, faces and shadows. The world around him was coming up to meet him.

"Davis, how's he doin'?" Jaden asked in a hushed tone.

"He's coming around. Just give me a few more seconds." Davis pulled out a hypodermic needle and jammed it into Mitch's neck. "Thats adrenaline, now take it slow Mitch. We need to move, understand?"

Mitch pulled himself up and looked around. His drop pod was a few feet away, though it took suck a beating it was a wonder he was alive. Jaden held out an SMG. "You'll need this." He took the weapon. "What happened? Where am I?" His helment was on the ground at his feet. He stretched out as he bent over to pick it up, and placed it on his head.

"You don't remember anything?" Jaden asked.

"No, I honestly don't"

"It's August, 22, 2552. New Alexandria. We were dropped in out'a low orbit to secure the city, but your

pod decided to duke it out with a sky scrapper. Now we need to move before the Covenant come down on us."

He looked around-everything was happening way to fast. His squad members were taking up positions all moving forward, so he let his training put him in his place. They moved across a street and into a dark ally, blood smeared the walls of both buildings, and they had to step over the bodies of several dead citizens. His com channel opened.

"This is Delta-093, we're pinned down three blocks from Traxis Tower, anyone out there?"

"This is Kilo-768, we got you. Any wounded?" His squad leader replied over the open channel.

"Four wounded, six dead. Only three of us can actually fight."

"On our way." The com wen't silent after his CO answered the call for help. "Let's move out!"

Though Mitch continued to move with his squad, all he wanted to do was sit down and pop a pain killer. The adrenaline was only enough to wake him up and dull the pain. His head was on fire.

But all he could do was push forward.

It took a few minuets, but eventually everything caught up with him.

_I remember now...the low orbit drop into the city...I was caught in a cross wind and slammed into a building..._

With his memory slightly restored, he blinked a few beads of sweat from his eyes and pushed forward.

_Welcome to reach.._


End file.
